


In a time of crisis

by Lullabymoon



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time of crisis, the scriptures say a lower demon will help the people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a time of crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt 9 over at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bsg_ficathon_08)[**bsg_ficathon_08**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bsg_ficathon_08) Set after Crossroads pt 2.

“So what’s it about this time?” Saul Tigh sat down on the stair next to Laura Roslin who, hidden away from sight, held her head in her hands. She looked up at him, incredulous.

  
  


“Do you even have to ask?”

  
  


Saul snorted. “The miraculous return of Starbuck.” He pulled his flask from the holder on his ankle and took a swig. “Surprised I didn’t hear the two of you from CIC.” 

  
  


She frowned. “We haven’t argued that badly in years. We’ve gotten to the stage where I make one remark and he gives me the silent treatment.” She snorted and pulled the flask from his hand, taking a sip before he could say anything. 

  
  


“Should you really be doing that?” H narrowed his eye as he looked closely at her.

  
  


“Don’t you start!” Laura’s tone clearly said ‘leave it alone’.

  
  


He shrugged and moved on. “I was just going to ask what you were doing sitting here.”

  
  


“Sitting.” 

  
  


“Leave the sarcasm to me.”

  
  


She sighed. “I just need a minute before I head back to Colonial One.”

  
  


Saul offered her the flask but she shook her head. “You’re right. I shouldn’t. “

  
  


“Where’s a pen? I need to write this down.” He made a show of patting his uniform pockets. “Laura Roslin admitting I’m right? There must be something wrong!”

  
  


She exhaled heavily and his eye squinted. “What’s wrong?”

  
  


“Nothing” She closed her eyes and he snorted.

  
  


 “Coulda fooled me.” He took another swig.

  
  


“Lets just say that between the chamalla, diloxin, the Quorum, the press and the rest of the fleet, I don’t have much energy left over for anything else especially Bill Adama deciding to act like a petulant child.”

  
  


“Just as long as the two of you don’t split the fleet again.”

  
  


It was her turn to snort. “I don’t have the energy. Although” she smirked “I might resort to throwing him in the brig.”

  
  


“All this over Starbuck.” He shook his head. “Maybe your visions can tell you if she’s a Cylon” the words were jokingly said but his accompanying chuckle had a hollow ring to it.

  
  


She sighed again and her head dipped briefly. “Not that I can see.” 

  
  


Saul’s eye opened wide. “And what exactly do you see?”

  
  


“Four of the final five,” she looked up “not that I’ve told anyone”

  
  


“Why not?” 

  
  


She stared straight ahead at the bulkhead. “Because Colonel, I’ve realised that there are cylons pretending to be human, not because they are undercover but because that is what they wish be.” Her eyes move down to watch her hands as they twisted in her lap. “They would do anything to see humanity survive and it is for that reason and that reason alone that I will treat them like any other member of the fleet.” Her tone was sharp as she said this last part and she reached out for his flask, still not looking at him. 

  
  


She returned the flask to him lighter and added in a soft whisper “I only hope my faith is justified.” 

  
  


She stood and made to move away. His hand however, grabbed her wrist and she turned to glare at him.

  
  


“How long have you known?” Saul looked her in the eye as he demanded an answer.

  
  


“About a week.” Laura tugged her wrist free.

  
  


“Are you going to tell Bill?” There was a note of desperation in his voice that she ignored. 

  
  


“I think that’s best left to you.” She straightened her jacket. “Besides, he isn’t talking to me.” Laura smiled wryly and this time moved away unopposed, leaving him to his scattered thoughts. 

  


 


End file.
